


Carnivore

by thrasherslasher



Category: Jeffrey Dahmer - Fandom, Ted Bundy - Fandom, True Crime Community, tcc - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, don't like don't read you know, everyone is alive now, i will regret this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrasherslasher/pseuds/thrasherslasher
Summary: jeff just can't get his crush off his mind





	Carnivore

Jeff bounced his leg while staring at him.   
He couldn't hear the teacher, he blocked her out for something more important.  
Ted.  
'Oh, God, he's so cute,' Jeffrey thought.  
"Dahmer, you answer this one," Mrs. Reiner said.  
Fuck. He hasn't been paying attention this entire week.  
Eric chuckled from the front of the class.

Jeff analyzed the question that was on the board.  
"It's a heterotroph, can't make it's own food, and it lives on animal matter alone. A carnivore."  
"Like you!" He heard TJ shout. The class erupted into giggles.  
Cannibalism jokes never get old.   
Jeff thought Ted's laugh was a gift from God. And that, maybe, Ted was God.   
He wanted to kiss him so badly.

There was the bell. Mrs. Reiner wanted Jeffrey to stay after class, so he walked up to her desk.  
"Jeffrey," she started, "I know who is and is not paying attention in my classroom. Just because you answered correctly, does not mean I am letting you off the hook. What's been distracting you so much? It's only the first week."

Jeff sighed. "It's Ted, I-" he paused, "I kind of have a crush on him."  
"I thought so. Well, please try to keep your mind on science instead of boys in my class, okay?" she smiled.  
"I'll try," Jeff responded blankly.


End file.
